Aperire
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "Dizem que no mês de abril, início da primavera no Hemisfério Norte, o dragão que mora no lago sai para devorar a alma de pessoas". "É só um mito". E ele sorri. x DAN HUMPHREY/CHUCK BASS, Universo Alternativo. Presente para Nanase Kei x HIATUS!
1. Prólogo

**Sumário: **"Dizem que no mês de abril, início da primavera no Hemisfério Norte, o dragão que mora no lago – e antigo amante de Afrodite – sai para devorar a alma de pessoas". "É só um mito". E ele sorri.

**Gossip Girl não me pertence, mas acho que todos já sabem que o Chuck é unicamente meu. E da Blair.**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne, dona de Nathaniel Archbald, então afastem-se u-u**

**Presente feito para Nanase Kei.**

* * *

**Aperire**

* * *

_30cookies_

_&_

_Presente para Nanase Kei_

_Set Primavera_

_Tema 15: Abril_

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Eu vou deixar as coisas aqui. – Jenny disse, com sua voz de típico bom humor, enquanto colocava um prato na geladeira, bem em frente a tudo.

- Certo. – e sorriu – Não precisa fazer isso por mim.

- Mas eu quero! – a voz da loura saiu um pouco desesperada.

Afagou os cabelos da irmã, dando uma risada que há muito não era vista. Ela não mudava nunca, mesmo agora sendo uma estilista de prestígio e noiva de um Archbald.

- Obrigado por tudo, Jenny.

- Não agradeça. – e abraçou o irmão – Sabe que eu faria tudo por você.

- Sim, eu sei. Agora, melhor ir, ou senão Nate vai ficar enciumado.

O rosto dela queimou e ela lhe xingou, enquanto virava-se e pegava seu casaco e bolsa, para ir embora. Daniel a acompanhou até o portão baixo, como era normal de se ver em cidades pequenas e históricas como a que agora residia. Recebeu mais um abraço da irmã e lhe sorriu.

- Ah, Dan, antes que eu me esqueça. – e virou-se, antes de entrar na limusine – Eu sei que faz pouco tempo desde que a Serena, bom... – não sabia como continuar, então pulou aquela parte – Mas não se isole tanto assim. Digo, você saiu de New York e...

- Jenny. – cortou-a – Já lhe disse que isso não é _só_ por causa dela. Eu também preciso escrever e aquela maldita cidade que você tanto ama não me deixava. Era barulho demais!

A irmã pareceu não acreditar em suas palavras e, bom, ele também não. Mesmo assim, ela se foi, sem mais o que dizer além de um "Tchau" e "Boa sorte com seu livro". Fechou o minúsculo portão e encarou o jardim antigo e bonito da casa.

Era uma daquelas residências que conseguiram sobreviver às mudanças do tempo e da modernidade, parando num tempo muito mais agradável que o resto do mundo; assim como a paisagem ao redor. Um terreno vazio, onde apenas uma casa – a do próprio Dan – existia, distante até mesmo da mais próxima cidade de toda a extensão territorial.

A estrada que levava até a casa era acompanhada de grandes e antigas árvores, sempre tão belas e majestosas, com suas folhas caindo igual aos filmes de época lhe davam a sensação de estabilidade. Daniel gostava de estar estável. E seguro.

Segurança que lhe era entregue de bandeja pelo enorme lago que decorava a frente da residência. Suas águas eram claras até aonde os pés pudessem chegar, enquanto o resto era tão negro que nem se alguém mergulhasse nessa parte conseguiria enxergar algo. E isso trazia milhares de lendas e mitos e outras coisas acabavam criando um ambiente de mistério e fantasia tão belo quanto a própria paisagem.

Um sorriso triste passou por seu rosto, sabendo de que ela iria gostar daquele lugar. E talvez fosse por isso que acabara comprando o terreno – e o lago, e a estrada, e até mesmo além delas – com o dinheiro que tanto ganhara como escritor. Por ela.

Uma gota de chuva bateu em seu nariz e logo muitas outras o acompanharam. Dan xingou, enquanto corria a curta distância do portão a casa. O primeiro dia de abril tinha de vir com chuva? Fechou a porta de madeira fina, com um pouco mais de violência; esquecendo de todo o ambiente mítico que o lago transmitia, como se aquilo não fosse nada, nada de mais.

**X**

_Em um local escuro, frio e úmido, __ele__ acorda com o baque violento da porta._

_E sorri._

* * *

**Fim do Prólogo**

* * *

**N/A.: **E essa é a minha primeira long aqui no fandom de GG, e com certeza não será a única. Decidi começar com essa SLASH porque eu acho DanChuck amor demais para ser ignorado – e porque estou modificando uma coisas na minha ChuckBlair, então não dá, né xD

Bom, eu realmente estou gostando de escrever nessa fanfic porque ela tem um charme especial. Muitas coisas serão explicadas no futuro, então se acalmem que logo vocês saberão de umas coisas importantes s2

A idéia dessa fanfic saiu de um capítulo de um mangá que será revelado apenas no último capítulo só para vocês não terem o (des)prazer de lerem o fim antes.

Os capítulos não serão muito longos, com exceção de alguns, mas serão explicativos. Mesmo assim, caso alguém tenha alguma pergunta, mandem-me uma PM que eu responderei com prazer n-n'/

Ah sim! Não posso esquecer que essa é uma fanfic para a incrível **Nanase Kei** que merece ela e que ama DanChuck (assim como eu). E também há outra coisa: Eu sei que algumas pessoas não gostam de SLASH ou que ficam dizendo que "É crueldade pensar nesse cara como sendo gay" e já vou dizendo que não vou me estressar. Se não gosta, não leia; e se ler, não critique ou diga qualquer coisa que seja motivo para eu te cortar direitinho.

Eu **amo** SLASH, Yaoi e Yuri e não quero ter que encher o saco que eu nem tenho com essas besteiras fúteis e preconceituosas. Tudo bem, eu também **amo** ChuckBlair, mas acho que o Chuck é tão bissexual e digno de catar (e ser catado) por homens que eu não pude evitar em pensar em fics SLASH, porque o Chuck é um Bass e fica bem com todo mundo. Então se preparem para verem fanfics de diversos outros personagens com ele, porque isso é amor s2 E não ousem criticar o meu jeito de ver as coisas¬¬

Apenas aproveitem a fanfic como ela deve ser aproveitada, respeitando o gosto dos outros e sabendo muito bem ficar na sua por conta disso.

**Obrigada pela compreensão e por lerem!**

**Até o próximo capítulo o7**

**Quero reviews! /o/**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Oi oi! o7 Esse capítulo até que demorou, porque eu estava um pouco afastada da Internet, uns dias 8D7 ****Mas aqui está, o Capítulo Um /o/**

**Espero que gostem :3**

* * *

**Aperire**

* * *

_30cookies_

_&_

_Presente para Nanase Kei_

_Set Primavera_

_Tema 15: Abril_

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Daniel encarou o tempo fechado e achou estranho. A primavera começara há quatro dias, mas a chuva continuava, incessantemente, durante uma ou duas horas. Já até havia um boato na cidade que era por culpa de sua presença, já que fazia tempo que ninguém morava ali e talvez alguma presença que morasse no lago não tivesse gostado.

- Wow! Eu devo ficar mesmo preocupado, então! – sussurrou para si mesmo – Esse ser quer que eu fique sem roupas.

O comentário foi ouvido por uma aparente anciã que afastou-se, cochichando para uma amiga como _aquele novo inquilino era mal educado_. Isso pouco importava para Dan. Comprou aquele terreno com o _seu_ dinheiro, e gastou _muito_ (embora achasse que gastaria mais) e não se mudaria, nem que Deus abrisse os céus e mandasse que partisse.

Mas, agora em sua casa, realmente achou estranho que chovesse sem que desse indício, como em primeiro de abril, que revelava claramente que o mundo despencaria.

- Bah, é besteira. – sussurrou, voltando-se para a pia e derramando um pouco de café recém-feito numa xícara – Com esse tempo, eu vou escrever.

**X**

_Estalou o pescoço e passou sua mão com unhas longas pela nuca, como se a massageasse. Há quanto tempo estava dormindo? Há quanto tempo estava ali?_

_Lembrou-se da última vez que saiu do local – para devorar uma linda garota de cabelos meio avermelhados – e sentiu fome. Espreguiçou-se e andou um pouco pela aparente caverna, numa tentativa de fazer seus olhos acostumarem-se com coisas reais, e não com os mais belos sonhos que já tivera._

**X**

"Dizem que se uma pessoa olhar demais para o sol, ela acaba ficando cega".

Ele lhe disse isso uma vez, com tom de deboche. Mas se fosse verdade, ela também não ligaria aquele dia. Aliás, não se importaria com nada, para sempre.

Apagou com tudo e apoiou o rosto em suas mãos, cansado. Estava ali há duas horas e nada. _Nada_. Era como se o Muro de Berlim se alojasse entre ele e sua imaginação e inspiração.

Ou talvez fosse a falta dela.

Apoiou as costas ao encosto da cadeira e fechou os olhos, pendendo a cabeça para trás. As memórias continuavam a serem revividas – em todos os seus detalhes – por sua mente, como se ocorressem naquele exato momento.

**X**

_**Ela riu, como se fosse uma daquelas garotas fúteis dos dias de hoje, ainda que estivessem numa época que Cristo nem havia nascido.**_

_**- Então me amas, Draco?**_

_**- Quantas vezes eu terei de repetir? – seu tom era sério, como sempre.**_

_**Mais uma risada e ela segurou aquele queixo tão perfeitamente desenhado por... Bem, ela.**_

_**- Por que és tão sério? Fiz-te para ser um dragão, não uma gárgula.**_

_**Draco não respondeu, porque sabia que ela iria acabar irritando-se, como fez, segundos depois.**_

_**- Talvez sejas por isso que não me interesso por seu ser. – e soltou, cheia de esnobe, o queixo do outro – És muito chato.**_

_**- Então por que trais teu marido com este ser chato?**_

_**O sorriso dela foi diabólico.**_

_**- Porque eu o traio com todos.**_

_**E, pela primeira vez, Draco sentiu dor, ao lado do prazer.**_

**X**

Ela ria com graça, ao seu lado. Comemoravam dois anos de casados e eram tão felizes com suas idiotices e suas famas tão distintas – ela, uma modelo, e ele um escritor promissor.

Beijou-lhe aqueles lábios de carmim e sentiu o gosto do champanhe pela comemoração.

- Quando vai me fazer um conto? Como fez quando nos conhecemos?

Daniel riu.

- E se eu disser que já o fiz? – e estendeu uma espécie de pasta de camurça.

Serena abriu e ali estava uma jóia – daquelas lindas e perfeitas e caras e únicas – e, embaixo da mesma, uma enorme quantidade de papéis dobrados e com um título.

"Como amar uma super-modelo".

_Por Daniel Humphrey._

Ela beijou-o e ele correspondeu, pronto para laçar aquela cintura com um de seus braços. Porém, assim que ia movimentar tal parte do corpo, viu, pela janela do enorme carro, um outro automóvel correr em sua direção.

A luz o cegou.

**X**

_**Viu-a banhar-se naquele lago **__**humano**__** e encantou-se com tal beleza.**_

_**- Tome banho comigo, Draco.**_

_**- Eu não posso.**_

_**- Por que não? – ela o encarou feio.**_

_**Ele ainda não conseguia deixar de amar e surpreender-se com tantas faces que ela lhe entregava de bandeja.**_

_**- Me ama? – perguntou.**_

_**- Não amo nem a meu marido. – e passou a toalha molhada por suas costas, já que não existiam mais ninfas para lhe banhar – Como amarei um amante?**_

_**Sorriu.**_

_**- É por isso que não tomarei.**_

_**Ouviu-a se virar, enquanto fazia o mesmo para partir. Ela chamou seu nome, e ele a ignorou. Iria enfrentar a sua fúria, mas, após dez mil anos ao seu lado, tornara-se masoquista.**_

**X**

Acordou com o apito de uma máquina de hospital e olhou para os lados. Não conseguia se mexer direito, pois doía. Tentou chamar, mas de sua voz saía apenas ganidos estranhos. Logo, uma enfermeira chegou e, num misto de surpresa e felicidade, correu para chamar seus parentes.

Primeiro veio seu pai, depois sua irmã, e então Nate. Explicaram-lhe – de maneira ridiculamente precária – o que ocorrera com ele. Um motorista bêbado que avançou o sinal e bateu com tudo na limusine. Jenny tinha lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto segurava firmemente sua mão, como se para prepara-lo.

- E Serena? – sussurrou, quando enfim re-aprendeu a falar.

O silêncio denunciou, porém, teimoso como era, perguntou mais uma vez.

Seu pai deu-lhe a notícia.

- Tanto ela quanto o motorista bêbado morreram na hora.

O chão ruiu.

**X**

_Passou a mão pela cabeça, sentindo a falta do peso que seus cabelos, antes tão longos, faziam. Mas era a hora de mudar e ele precisava fazê-lo. Na época em que se encontrava, o cabelo longo era mais para loucos que para homens._

_Como sabia? Oras, seu __cérebro__ ajudava e muito a descobrir sobre o presente e o que perdera. Não era tão eficiente quanto o dos vampiros – capazes de sonharem com o que ocorria enquanto hibernavam¹ - porém era de enorme valia._

_Homens morriam para tentar conseguir seu cérebro._

_Homens. Muitos. Deles._

_Passou a língua pelos lábios, andando ao encontro de uma água tão escura que ele poderia temer – mas não o fazia._

**X**

Abriu os olhos e notou que a chuva caía pesadamente. A noite fazia-se presente e escura e Dan sentiu um calafrio por isso.

- Como um filme de terror. – murmurou, bebendo de seu café, agora frio.

O gole foi interrompido pelo som da campainha que realmente o assustou. Levantou-se com tudo e correu. Seria Jenny?

Ainda que a casa parecesse simples, ela era grande e Dan encontrava-se num dos quartos mais distantes da porta de entrada.

- Só um minuto! – gritou, correndo ainda mais.

Abriu a porta, com tudo, sem nem pensar em olhar pelo o olho mágico.

_- Bom dia_. – uma voz meio misteriosa, levemente rouca e muito sedutora ecoou.

Daniel Humphrey, ao encarar a figura ensopada e de ar clássico, teve a plena certeza de que, definitivamente, não era sua irmã.

* * *

¹ - Tirado de "Crônicas Vampirescas", de Anne Rice

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo Um**

* * *

**N/A.: **E aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fic /o/ Eu realmente estou gostando do resultado, pois os planos para essa fic estão nascendo com o tempo. E, como não fiz nem média de capítulos, sinto que tudo está saindo livremente e que essa seja uma boa fanfic 8D

Como vocês notaram, eu dei umas dicas do passado de Chuck e de Dan, cada um de uma maneira diferente e, como perceberam, com histórias diversas. Fiquem de olho, porque a história do Chuck é levemente confusa x3

Não tem muito o que dizer desse capítulo, só que ele é realmente dá um certo início à fic. Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente você, Nanase! 8D

E, novamente, essa fanfic foi betada por Chibi Anne.

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Mr. People - _Oi oi! o7 E aqui está o primeiro cap.! 8D Sim, o Dan está milionário... E infeliz. Bom, depois desse cap., a ideia do sonho foi descartada. E agora? O que acha que é? 8D Kissus ;*

_Chibi Anne - _Ah, muito obrigada! 8D Sim, mitologia grega é paixão s2 E que bom que está gostando! 8D Desculpe pela demora ;*/

_Shinigami Agatha - _aahuahuahua! Ok, espero '0' Ah, tudo bem, eu te perdôo s2 E... Como não gosta de DanSerena? D8 É completamente amor, embora AaronSerena e DanVanessa sejam extremamente perfeitos, também. AHUAHUAH! Sim, lamentavelmente eu tive de matá-la. E é lógico que continua! E sem previsão para acabar! Kisses!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo demorado, mas enfim veio. Perdão, é que não sabia o que escrever no três --' Aliás, Nana, sua fanfic de aniversário já está sendo escrita e espero terminá-la o mais rápido possível^^ Feliz aniversário mega-atrasado!**

* * *

**Aperire**

* * *

_30cookies_

_Presente para Nanase Kei_

_Set Primavera_

_Tema 15: Abril_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Dois

Encarou de soslaio o jovem sentado em uma das cadeiras de madeira bem trabalhadas, com a toalha que dera na cabeça e bebendo do chá que dera. Era estranho, definitivamente. Os cabelos negros eram perfeitamente alinhados em um corte masculino que parecia francês; as roupas eram meio antigas, parecendo datar de uma outra década, e tudo isso contrastava com sua pele esbranquiçada e olhos muitos escuros. E ainda era quieto, possuindo um ar meio misterioso, e não possuía motivo aparente para estar ali – nem se conheciam!

- Desculpe. – ele começou, retirando Dan de seus pensamentos confusos – Soube que havia um novo morador aqui e resolvi checar. Só não esperava que chovesse. – deu uma risada macia e cínica, antes de tornar a ficar sério e beber do conteúdo da xícara.

- Sem problemas. – sussurrou o morador, arqueando uma sobrancelha e encarando a xícara que dera para o outro – Tem certeza de que não quer açúcar?

Um sorriso de canto lhe foi dado como resposta.

- Quantos anos têm, garoto?

- Aparentemente... Menos que você. – disse, com uma voz que parecia conter uma risada – _Aparentemente_, claro.

- Como assim?

- Bom, eu poderia te dizer, mas acho que não vai entender.

Daniel sentiu-se ofendido. Já ouvira muitas ofensas, porém nenhuma delas ousou ser sobre sua inteligência. O silêncio que se alastrou foi pesado, meio cínico e mal humorado, ainda que o garoto não parecesse se afetar. _Garoto_ porque era, definitivamente, menor de idade.

A quietude do local foi quebrada por um som de cadeira se arrastando e o desconhecido se levantando, enquanto agradecia.

- O quê? Você não pode sair nessa chuva! – um dos maiores defeitos de Dan era, definitivamente, o quanto se importava com os outros, mesmo que eles não merecessem.

O moreno o encarou, com uma surpresa divertida nos olhos. Essa foi substituída – instantes depois – por uma risada de escárnio que doeu os ouvidos do anfitrião.

- _Que chuva?_

Olhou para fora da casa.

Sim. Que chuva?

- Como é quê...? – e virou para o menor, surpreso.

Mas o outro já não estava mais lá.

**X**

O despertador tocou de maneira irritante até que fosse arremessado para o outro lado do quarto. Dan colocou seus pés no chão de forma dura e deu um bocejo mal humorado.

Ficou até tarde da noite tentando assimilar aquele garoto sem nome que misteriosamente desapareceu sem deixar nenhum rastro ou som. E graças a ele, acabou ficando até às quatro horas da manhã com perguntas muito bizarras sobre a etnia dele – parecia inglês, ou grego, ou até mesmo alemão e russo... Ou tudo isso junto –, assim como suas atitudes, pensamentos e sabe-se lá o que mais que devia ter passado por sua mente cansada.

…Ao final concluiu que aquele jovem era, na verdade, fruto de sua imaginação.

Espreguiçou o corpo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Acordar cedo era o melhor a se fazer, para escrever ou para caminhar por seu belo terreno.

**X**

- Um garoto de aparência exótica e de cabelos e olhos negros? – a senhora colocou a mão no rosto, pensativa – Não, nunca o vi por aqui.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim! – pausa – A menos que...

- Que...?

- Que ele seja o lendário dragão que dorme em seu lago.

A senhora riu de sua própria conclusão.

- Não é nada! Desculpe por pensar tais coisas e não te ajudar.

- Não, não! Eu quem agradeço por tentar me ajudar! – e sorriu, enquanto afastava-se – Muito obrigado!

Ela lhe disse um "Tome cuidado" carinhoso e voltou à sua vida, mas lembrando-se do mito que a assustou quando era pequena.

**X**

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e endireitou as costas, como se estivesse se espreguiçando. A página do Word brilhava solitária e completamente limpa, enquanto ele lutava contra tudo em sua mente para poder escrever algo. Estar num estado de depressão imensa o fazia ficar entediado muito rápido e ele já estava cansado de brincar com o "enter" do notebook.

- Isso não está dando certo. – sussurrou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e seu queixo em sua mão.

Se ao menos Serena estivesse ali, Dan poderia escrever uma história de amor perfeita que ela definitivamente amaria e que todo o mundo também o faria – ainda que escrevesse mais para a esposa do que para o mundo – e seriam mais felizes. Porém, aquele tempo não mais voltaria. Não, _nunca _mais.

- _Pensando demais?_

Virou-se, com tudo. Seus olhos surpresos procuraram por cada canto da sala até que, no sofá, uma forma, que Daniel só vira uma vez, estava.

Os olhos brilhavam junto do sorriso um pouco maldoso, e a roupa dessa vez era um conjunto preto, onde o sobretudo tinha _penas_ negras em volta do pescoço, dos pulsos, e que fazia uma trilha pelo zíper, até girar pelo fim do casaco.

- O que é _isso_? – e apontou para o casaco.

- Estilo. – ele sussurrou, enquanto colocava os óculos escuros _sem motivo algum._

- Não. É _felpudo_.

_Ele_ riu. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos de forma lenta e levantou-se, caminhando em direção ao outro. E só quando _ele_ fazia isso, que Daniel notou algumas coisas erradas.

- Como foi que entrou aqui? Como é que eu não te vi; nem te notei entrar; nem ouvi qualquer-...

- A porta estava aberta.

Silêncio.

- Não estava não.

- Ah... Então eu invadi.

Mais silêncio.

- Simples assim?

- Não é algo simples?

Um "não" estridente soou na mente, mas ele nada disse, além do que, se aquele jovem podia invadir uma casa, o que mais conseguia fazer?

- O que veio fazer aqui? – a pergunta soou meio assustada e ameaçadora demais para Daniel gostar de seu próprio tom, porém isso não pareceu afetar o outro:

- Vim agradecer-lhe pelo chá e por, digamos assim, a companhia daquela noite.

- Ah. – silêncio – De nada. – mais silêncio – Qual o seu nome mesmo?

_Ele_ estendeu-lhe a mão, com um sorriso um tanto superior.

- Prazer, eu sou Charles Bartholomew Bass.

- Daniel Humphrey.

- Daniel... – a voz de _Charles_ pareceu apreciar, e muito, o som que o nome do outro produzia em seus próprios lábios e Dan achou isso um pouco... Estranho – É um nome interessante. Já conheci muitos "Daniéis" – e disse isso com um tom italiano.

- É um nome comum.

- Não em você.

E retirou os óculos escuros, apenas para que o Humphrey pudesse encarar aqueles olhos negros que pareciam rir a suas custas.

Daniel sentiu um solavanco misturado com um calafrio e achou que iria vomitar. Tinha certeza de que aquela negridão, por um momento, tornou-se um ouro vermelho que lembrava um pouco da História da Humanidade: bravos homens que morriam por sua ganância, sempre desejando mais e mais, sem importar-se com a própria sanidade.

_- Então_ – a voz de Charles parecia mergulhada em vinho, de tão embriagante – _Conte-me sobre você_.

E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Daniel Humphrey começou a falar; como se estivesse hipnotizado e/ou embebedado por alguma coisa sobre-humana.

**Fim do Capítulo Dois**


End file.
